reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Prostitutes
are types of NPCs that appear in both Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Red Dead Revolver In ''Red Dead Revolver, a number of showgirls/waitresses appear in the saloon in Brimstone throughout the game. They also serve as prostitutes, based on their dialog. The player can talk with these showgirls between missions. Christina, Cheryl-Lynn, and Tameri are three of the showgirls who have pages in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal. Christina is also available as a playable character in Showdown Mode. Megan, Tammy, and Rachel are three showgirls who the player needs to protect during the mission "Saloon Fight". The boss of the mission "Rogue Valley", Bad Bessie, was a former showgirl at the saloon, renowned for the things she could do with a whip. Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption, prostitutes (also referred to in-game as courtesans, whores, and hookers) can be found in and around the saloons in most of the cities and towns. Although the prostitutes will make advances to Marston, the player does not have the option of hiring the prostitutes. Interactions In a couple of types of Random Encounters, the player will have the chance to save prostitutes from attack. In one type of encounter, a man will be found beating up a prostitute outside of saloon. The player can choose to intervene to save the prostitute or to let her die when the man draws a knife. In another type of encounter a man will be carrying a hogtied prostitute out of town. Again, the player can choose to intervene to save her. Saving a prostitute in Red Dead Redemption can be rewarded with money, fame, as well as honor. Undead Nightmare Prostitutes can be found in the DLC Undead Nightmare, often as Normal Undead, Bolters, survivors and can be seen in random encounters, in need of a doctor due to the zombie infection or they may need a lift to the nearest town. A couple of prostitute survivors can be seen in Armadillo, stating that the cause of the plague was because of their "whoring" and will randomly talk dirty to the player when approached. A prostitute is also one of the Missing Persons. Also, sometimes they will still use their normal greeting (see below), and John Marston will respond as usual. Known prostitutes *Madam *Bad Bessie *Cheryl-Lynn *Christina *Eva Cortes *Kittie Crenshaw *Rosalee Glover *Ada Hibbs *Adrienne Lachance *Maybell Stark *Tameri Quotes Red Dead Revolver *"If you won't let us dance, then we'll make you dance!" Red Dead Redemption *"You can brand me like a steer anytime." *''"You look like you haven't been humped for quite a while."'' *''"Thank you kindly, mister. I'll give you a free quickie later."'' *''"These thighs...could squeeze the life out of you, boy."'' *''"Why don't you and me spend a little time together?"'' *''"Believe it or not, I look even better naked."'' *''"I hate to see a man walk around with such a dry pecker, can I help?"'' *''"Hey there mister, is there anything of yours you'd like to stick into something of mine?"'' *''"You want a good time? It's right here."'' *''"A man like you, needs a woman like me."'' *''"Don't be shy big man! Spend some time with me."'' *''"Hey handsome, are you busy?"'' *''"What a lusty specimen you are! I like that."'' *''"Damn, if you ain't cute as hell!"'' *''"How bout a drink or two, mister?"'' *''"You look pretty lonely mister, how can I help?"'' *''"C'mon! You dont have to tell your wife!"'' *''"I'd love to lie down, but I hate doing it alone."'' *''"Hey, cowpuncher, let me see them guns."'' *''"Mind if I sit on your knee? My legs are awfully tired."'' *''"A big man like you could do anything to a little girl like me."'' *''"I'll empty your barrel in no time."'' *''"How about drinking, dancing... something else."'' *''"Your baby ain't never been burped like this."'' *''"You'll never forget this spitshine."'' *''"I'll pump your iron anytime."'' *''"You gonna jam me with your peacemaker?'"'' *''"You think you can teach me some lessons, mister?"'' *''"You buy a girl a drink?"'' *''"Are you drunk?!" '' *''"Is that a pistol in your pocket, or are you just checkin' out my cleavage?"'' *''"Is there anything of yours you'd like to stick in one of mine?"'' *''"If you wanna get close, you don't need to be coy about it mister." (when being bumped into.)'' *''"Normally, I charge extra for this honey." (When hogtied.)'' *''"You have a way with words." (When greeting with low honor.)'' *''"You devil, you!" (When greeting with low honor.)'' *''"You're all the same!" (When greeting with low honor.)'' *''"You're a nasty, nasty man, ain't you?" (When greeting with low honor.)'' *''"If you have money you could talk to me like that all day.. and all night." (When greeting with low honor.)'' *''"¿Che egra dulgo tequila beno?" (How about you and me get some tequila and go from there?)'' *''"¡Ay que hombre tan guapo, tan altote! Ven aqui." (What a handsome tall man you are!﻿ Come here.)"'' *''"Que hombre tan guapo, tan machote." (That man is so handsome, so macho.)'' *''"¿Estoy cansada, vamos a la cama?" (I'm tired, lets go to bed.)'' *''"Ven aqui mi amor, tengo cosas que contarte." (Come here my love, I have things to tell.)'' Trivia *In addition to the Red Dead series, Prostitutes have been featured in several other games produced by Rockstar. They have been removed from games for release in some countries. *In the data files for Redemption, audio for an Asian prostitute can be found, although she is not used in game. Gallery File:Cortes.jpg|Eva Cortes from the Stranger Side-mission "Eva in Peril". Related Content Category:Minor Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:People